


Dark Identities

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Series: Dark Identities [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work of fiction created by a fan, the events featured are not resemblant to any occurrences in any way. Resemblance is purely co-insidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Broadcast

Dark Identities

Day One: Broadcast

 

Showtime. Lights blinded. Viewers listened. A powerful voice bellowed: "Life is in the making but what will they do with their... Moment Of Freedom" This was really happening. Five. Four. Three. Two. "Good evening and welcome to Moment Of Freedom, I'm Rhett Mclaughlin." "And I'm Charles Neal." "Over the next ten days, three hundred and twenty of Northumberland, UK's high school students will be let open into the Scottish wilderness." "In association with Adventure Scotland and Common Motors, every four students will have a four sleeping house and a Fissan Feast between them." "The students have been given temporary declassification, so that they have all the potential options and resources of a normal adult." "Apart from a twenty five pound credit, we have left them completely inept." "We haven't even thought them to drive." "Uh-uh." "Let's meet the contestants."

"... And cut!" A voice hollared in the background. Celebration was expected between the two, a high five fair enough, the air guitarre was a bit too much. "Mr. Neal?" Link's assistant questioned "Damn it Stevie, just call me Link." Link demanded "Okay, Link, can I have a word?" "Sure... Rhett, why don't you go check if the audio was okay?" "Yeah, I was gonna do that anyway man." Link and Stevie walk to the side and off of the set "Okay, so your Mythical Road Trip v2. is expected on the seventeenth of August and then on the twenty nineth of September" Link then grasped Stevie's showlders and held her tighly, "Listen, it's happening again." Link hesitantly whispered "What, like an attack?" Stevie curiously questioned "Yes, an attack. We both know that it's worse when it's been a long time." "How long has it been?" "Three years" "Three fucking years?" "Yes, yes, fucking shitting yes. We both know what can happen after eleven months." "Why Charles, why did you have to take my first?" "I shall say this and say it once, a child created out of creed is no child of mine."


	2. Day Two: Screenshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the Dark Identities saga

**Day Two: Screenshot**

"Danny, could you adjust the saturation on the newsagents clip?" Simon questioned "What, the one with the red head?" Danny replied "Yes, that precise one." "I'm on it but I've also got to cancel out the wind noise on... Driving Clip #34-7A5." "Well, do what you can." "Knock knock." A voice interupted "Hello, Rhett isn't it?" "It is Rhett." Their hands collided together in a bond of mutual trust. "So, how's the show goin?'" "Well, it's been good so far." "Yeah, but so far we have had some assholes commenting on how your not English." "Why does that make a differance?" "You did say something that doesn't exist in England" "What doesn't exist? What did I say?" "You said high school." "You don't have high school here?" "We have secondary school." "That was live across the fucking planet!" "We're sorry man." "Christ!" "What can you do?" "Here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna take a picture. Don't move" The grace of Rhett revealing his phone to the studio mixers could not be destracted by the current silver screen material. Click went the phone. "Thanks for that guys." "No problem mate." "Tarra!"

Rhett's depart brought shock to Danny "Fuck, where did that come from?" Simon exclamed "What?" Danny questioned "This fucking geordie bastard flossing his arse." "Charming. You know some people would have just said cleaning himself out of the shower." "This is our lives, isn't it?" "It is." A sense of fear and ridicule consumed Simon and nearly paralysed him "Did Rhett get that in shot?" "Did he want that in shot?" "How should I know?" "Could we have stopped this?" "We can't stop her from needing to dry her face." "No!, NO!, NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Day Three: Fashion

Day Three: Fashion

"I'm thinking it's a bit too blue." Link expressively theorised while looking at himself in the mirror"Well, there's more blue in the British flag." Chrissy replied while straightening out his collar "I'm more of a, you know, Irish green guy myself." "Yes, as can be seen from your logo, your partner's eyes, your trusty John Handcock and your choice of courtesy car." "Is it really that noticable?" "Well, it is to die hard fans." "Are you saying that you would die for me then? I mean I would for you but with all do respects, I hope you die first" "How could I possibly take offence from that?" "'Tell you what, I'll get you some Rhys' at Cottoncolds over there." "I don't think they have Rhys' over here." "Seriously?" "I haven't seen them." "I am so going to leave." "Really?" "Yes" "The only thing that's keeping me here is this music." "What, Shouting In The Hail?" "Yes, I am digging it." Suddenly, the music shifted from nostalgic tune of yesteryear to forgettable electronic house. "This isn't Shouting In The Hail" Link stated in a new found state of discovery "No fuck Firnhouse."


	4. Day Four: Lens Flare

"I realise that this is like the lowest low of television but I'm really curious about Clara and Simon H's relationship" Danny announced "Really? out of all the things to look forward to, you chose to look forward to the produced story of two teenagers on a reality TV show." Simon replied full of judgement "Are we even supposed to talk about the show since we're editing it?" "How so?" "Well, think about it, APR has put cameras all over houses in Scotland, right?" "Yeah?" "What's to stop them just putting some hidden cameras around here?" "Err... Of course not! APR Television Entertainment would never do that, definitely never ever!" "It could happen." "Well, I don't think that they would show any of that since Rhett took that fucking picture." "Can he be taken to jail if it was an accident?" "It wasn't an accident since he literally said: 'Don't move.' So that picture was taken exactly as he wanted." "So, what do we do if we're in the picture?" "If the courts believe us, they'll know that we're editors." "And if they don't?" "If they don't, male sure to have an especially hard grip on the soap."


End file.
